Dominance
by AMkunoichi
Summary: THIS SUCKS, will be discontinued or completely rewritten, so don't bother reading
1. Chapter 1

**Okay peoples hi again, I have like serious long term writers block on my other story so this ois something to make up for the wait gomen nasai, I didn't mean to take so long and I will update soon. KibaTema rox okay? XD**

**prologue**

_Dominance_

I f there was one word to describe Kiba Inuzuka that was it.It was simply in his nature, he had to be the strongest and in control, during missions he was the alpha male. Everyone respected and obeyed him, he had earned it. After the fight with Naruto in the chunnin exams and losing he had done everything in his power to regain his dominance. He began training himself more in genjutsu, ninjutu ands taijutsu. He had worked himself nearly to death, but it paid off. The next year he made chunnin and on his 16th birthday he became an jounin as well as took over leadership to the Inuzuka clan. He had surpassed all the rookie nine, including Naruto. Kiba had regained his dominance and respect. He would never be weak again. He would never let anyone take his dominance again, that is until that fateful day when he met her.

Temari of the Sand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay peoples hi again, I have like serious long term writers block on my other story so this ois something to make up for the wait gomen nasai, I didn't mean to take so long and I will update soon. KibaTema rox okay? XD**

**chapter one **

"Inuzuka Kiba, ANBU captain and Leader of the Inuzuka clan." Tsunade replied to the Kazekage of Suna , Gaara of the Sand, " I believe he is the one who would be most qualified for this mission as well as the _particular_ circumstances you have told me the mission entails, or at least hope it will."

"Hn"was all he said.

"Well I'll bring him in then" she nodded to an ANBU positioned at her side who immediately disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later. "He's coming", he said. Next to the Guard another ANBU appeared and bowed to the Hokage and Kazekage.

"You have a mission for me Hokage -sama?"

"Kiba, you mission if you choose to accept it , " she replied. " I s one of the greatest importance to the peace and safety of Suna and Konoha as well as a unique opportunity to take out possibly some of the Akatsuki. It will require you to leave Konoha in order to protect an individual. You will leave immediately to the wave village of Kirameki and will not be allowed to take more than you can carry. You will need to blend in so you can vbuy yourself new clothes there, understood?"

"Hai"replied Kiba./

"Before I cangive you the backround information I need to know wether ofr not you accept this mission."

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

"very well then, I will explain the details while Gaara-sama will retrieve the person you will be guarding."she nodded as Gaara dissapeared in a whirl of sand. "About a week ago, the Akatsuki were spotted outside of Suna. The Suna shinobi assembled to protect the Kazekage at all cost, however, this was not the case and the one who was attacked was Temari of the sand. It had appeared they had planned to use her as bait to get to Gaara-sama. She escaped capture but was badly injured She is currently in a hospital in Suna. The Akatsuki have already made another attempt at capture and Gaara feels she is no longer safe in suna. Your mission is to escort temari of the sand to Kirameki where you will remain with her until the danger has passed."

As Tsunade finished , there was another whirl of sand and in its place stood Gaara and who Kiba assumed must be Temari. It had been nearly 7 years since he last saw her and despite the many bandages and the fact she was leaning on Gaara for support, the years seemed to have done her well. She was definitely mire curvier then when he last saw her. She wore black kimono that hugged her hips and the top was stretched over her large breasts. "Damn she's hot' Kiba thought.

"So _he's _the ninja who will be guarding me,heh, even in my condition I bet I could take him", Temari said curtly.

'She's underestimating me?? The bitch' Kiba glared at Temari and she glared right back at him, not stepping down from the challenge he presented her with. They stood there and just glared at each other until Tsunade interrupt, "as fun as it would be to see whop wins this staring competition,,"she chuckled, "the two of you should get going soon if you want to make it to the wave village by nightfall.

"Hai" they answered, to each other's displeasure, in unison.

Tsunade smiled at this and continued"Kiba you may retrieve you things from your compound , but take temari with you and leave immediately afterward. You need to be on guard 24/7so be careful to conserve your chakra and keep your weapons at the ready. Dismissed"

Temari walked over to Kiba and reluctantly grabbed his arm and they teleported to the Inuzuka compound.

Kiba unceremoniously shook Temari off his arm when they arrived, causing her to nearly lose her balance.

"What was that for you jerk?" she screamed at him.

"So sorry Temari-hime" he sarcastically retorted as he petted Akamaru who seemed to come bounding out of nowhere.

"Just hurry up and get your shit together dog-boy"she yelled. He laughed and made his way to his room as Temari cautiously sat down on the dirty couch and tried to keep from getting mauled by Akamaru who was trying to lick her.A few moments later Kiba returned with a pack and a katana on his side.

"Looks like he likes you, " he said indicating Akamaru."you must smell pretty bad for him to go wild like that"

Kiba ducked as Temari swung her fan at his head. "Just shut up and get this stupid mutt away from me!"

"what ever,lets go"kiba said and he carried Temari piggy-back style out the door towards Kirameki with Akakmaru running at his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own naruto in this or any other chapter**

**Chapter two**

"Dammit dog boy , do that again and I'll kill you!",Temari threatened after smacking him on the head for grabbing her ass for the seventh time that day.

"What? I was just trying to get a better grip, you know your kinda hard to haul around"Kiba replied innocently.

Whatever dog boy, are we there yet?"Temari asked.They had been traveling for several hours and had long since passed the lush ghreen woiodland of the land of fire and entered ontu traveling along the sandy seashore of the wave country. They were nowe approaching a large glittering citythat wqas perched atop a steep cliff on the eastern side of the bay.

"Yeah, that Kirameki right there, Kiba answered. He picked up the pace and hurried up the rocky road to the city as fast as possible. When he reachedthe top he was surprised to see not a run down underdeveloped city most common to the wave country but a lush urban district with many expensive looking shops, resturant and hotels.

"Whew, nice place, looks like things are finally starting to shape up", Kiba said.

"I'm tired, lets find where we're staying at so we can get some rest and something to eat", Temari added.

"Tired?? Talk about lazy, I'm the one who had to carry you and our stuff so quit complaining"Kiba yelled. Temari just ignored him and got of his back to retrieve the package Tsunade gave them with the money sand information they would need for the mission. She checked the map of Kirameki for the location of there new home for the next few weeks and found it was a small house in the residential district of the town on the beach..

"This way " she said and began walking, leaving Kiba just to stare at her and start whining to Akamaru what a bitch she is.

After a short while they arrived at the house. It was a small one story house with a large yard on the beach. Luckily it was a short distance from the other houses so they were likely not to be bothered by neighbors. They inside was decent for one person, 2 to live snugly, and had only one bedroom.'go figure' Temari thought. Her brothers had been trying to get her to find a boyfriend lately. Even though she was the oldest she was the last to find someone. Gaara and Sakura, after years of dating, had finally gotten married recently, Kankuro was engaged, and Naruto married Hinata and they were expecting twins. In fact all of the rookie nine had gotten married or at least were engaged already.'oh crap' she thought, 'all except for Kiba.So that's why he was chosen for the mission.' It made perfect sense. When her and Shikamaru were together there had always been the never-ending pressure for them to marry and improve relations between the Leaf and Suna. It was they reason their relationship was ruined. It looked like they were trying to make it up to her by getting her together with Kiba.' No way in hell just cause we are living together and I going to hook up with him.'

Kiba too, after exploring the house, had realized the problem of one bedroom He , on the other hand was thinking how nice it would be to share a bed with Temari and all the things he wanted to do to her in it. He continued to think his perverted thoughts until Temari interrupted him.

"Hey dog boy, lets go get some food," Temari yelled, waving her hand in front of his dazed face." I checked the cupboards, there empty and I'm hungry"

"Sorry, you're not supposed to leave the house, stay here and I'll go get something to eat." ' Kiba ordered. "Akamaru will stay here and guard you, your supposed to stay rested anyways, Temari-Hime, besides, weren't you tired?

"Oh screw you dog-boy"she retorted at Kiba's retreating figure.'What the hell am I supposed to do now?' She was of course tired but no way was she taking orders from him. 'Lets have a little fun with the dog-boy and some time fro myself as well 'she thought mischievously.'What about the mutt?' she stared at akamaru who was perched in front of the door and watching her every move.

She waled to the closet and grabbed a towel, and made her way to the bathroom, she heard the mutt lay down in front of the door. She turned on the faucet for a bath and after a few minutes, turned it off, and after locking the door, she walked into the bedroom and out the window.

Kiba madfe his way home with a small bundle of groceries after haviong a rather difficult time finding a food store tht didn't sell foreign or expensive food , which was pretty much all ther ewas in Kirameki.

He opened the door to find Akamaru sleeeping in front of the bathroom door. He wa;lked over anf patted him on the haed then faced the door and knocked. "Temari?, You in there?" he asked. He couldn't smell he but he wouldn't if she was in water ,but he didn;'t sense her chakra either. He tried the door but it was lock, he kicked it open and discovwered Temari was missinbg and also the bedroom doo r was open. He walked in and saw the window. 'Damn that woman! What the hell is she thinking!?' He jumped out the window and Akamaru followed close behind, and the pair trailed her into town when Kiba , after navigating through the hordes of people every wehere, finally saw her coming out of a store., and by then he was pissed.

"Woman what the hell have you been up to, Dammit , don't you know hopw to folloew orders?", he screeamed and then ran at her. She just stood there innocently and smiled at him. "Kiba what a surprise to see you here", she said sweetly.

"How the hell am I supposed to protect you if you won't listen?"and without further word he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "Akamaru, take those bags and go home."He then dragged temari, who by then was kicking and screaming through the town as people stopped their shopping to stare at the couple.. KIba ignored them and pumped chakra into his legs and sprinted to the beach. He threw open the back door and headed to the bedroom. He tossed Temari onto the bed and shouted"Stay there ad get your damn rest and don't you cause me any more trouble for me you wench." Temari just stuck her tongue out at him and got up and crossed her arms."I mean it, get back to bed while I go fix dinner , Tsunade-sama said get your rest, baka"he yelled. She took one step closer to him and started towards the door. Before she knew what was happening Kiba had pinned her to the bed. Temari glared at him and said, "how are you supposed to cook if your going to hold me down?""easy" he replied, and after a couple of handseal and a 'kage bunshin no jutsu' he sent a clone to the kitchen. Temari took this oppurtunity to flip him ovrr and pin him down, with his arms above hios head as she starddled his waist in a death grip.

"Ninjas are alwas supposed to be on guard baka, "she retorted at him. Kiba struggled but coulfdn't get loose, she leaned towards him and whiwspered sweetly, "something wrong dog boy?". Kiba smirked, and doing the only thing he could think of, leaned up and kissed her. Temari was completly stunned and Kiba took the chance to reverse their possitons once again."what was that about ninjas always being on guard?" he asked.Temari smiled at him, she had felt the longing in his kiss for her . The kiss was short but deep, and both of them had felt the chemistrey between them. She wanted more of him.Without a second thought she leaned up and kissed him back. Kiba was shocked at first , but when , but when he discovered sahe meant it he kissed her back wirth equal passion.. She titled her head to allow him better acess and he lossened jhis grip on her hands and she wrapoped her arms around him.He wanted her. He wanted her more than any other woman he had ever been with. 'god, what is she doing to me' he couldn't let her have any mor control over him, it wasn't right. He quickly broke the kiss and pulled away gaspoing for air. "I'm sorry" he saidto a very confused Temari, "lets go get dinner"

"Not hungry!"she scrwamed angriliy at him. She was pissed off and very confused.' Was that just and act? Did he not mean any of it? I thought I feklt something.' She certainly had never felt it before, hell, her and Shikamaru had never even kissed. 'What luck my fisrt kiss was just a fake.' She trunded over on the bed and got under the covers. 'Geez Temari, don't beat yourself up over it , its just Kiba...is that the way I really feel, is he really 'just' Kiba?' she pondere this before falling asleep.


End file.
